In a conventional transaction processing apparatus having a drawer, the operating state of the drawer is not monitored when the drawer remains open. No alarm indicating a drawer-open condition is sounded, and the operating state of the drawer is not recorded.
In the conventional drawer referred to above, problems exist in that if an operator opens the drawer to steal money therefrom and the operator goes to other places away from the drawer with the door remaining open, the money can be easily stolen from the drawer. The conventional apparatus has no means to prevent such problems.